1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing card dispensers and more particularly, to a playing card dispensing and opening system that automatically dispenses playing cards and opens and recycles each dispensed playing card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional playing card dispensers include two types. A first type of playing card dispenser is known comprising a chute having a chute for holding a deck of playing cards, and a motor drive controllable to rotate a card-dispensing roller in dispensing playing cards out of the chute. This design of playing card dispenser simply dispenses playing cards. The dealer needs to open each dispensed playing card, or a complicated and expensive mechanical arm shall be used to open each dispensed playing card. A second type of playing card dispenser is known comprising a shoe for holding a deck of playing cards and a mechanical arm for picking up playing cards from the shoe and opening each playing card immediately after removal from the shoe. A playing card of the second type is expensive and does not simulate dealing of cards by a dealer.